In order to meet increasing demands for wireless data traffic after the commercialization of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, a 5G or pre-5G communication system is often referred to as a beyond 4G network communication system or a post-long term evolution (LTE) system. For accomplishing a higher data transfer rate, the 5G communication system considers implementation at a super high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of radio waves at the super high frequency band and to increase a radio propagation distance, the 5G communication system is discussing several technologies, such as beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO, array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large-scale antenna. Additionally, to improve a network in the system, the 5G communication system is developing related technologies, such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMPs), and interference cancellation. Besides, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are developed as advanced coding modulation schemes, and also a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), a sparse code multiple access (SCMA), and the like, are developed as advanced access technologies.
Meanwhile, the Internet is now evolving from a human-oriented network in which a person creates and consumes information, into Internet of Things (IoT) in which distributed elements, such as things exchange and process information. Further, IoT technology is being integrated with big data processing technology based on a cloud server, and the like, thus resulting in the advent of Internet of Everything (IoE) technology. For realizing IoT, some technologies related to detecting, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface, and security are required, and also technologies, such as a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, and a machine type communication (MTC) are being researched. In IoT environments, an intelligent internet technology service for collecting and analyzing data created at connected things and thereby creating new values for a human life can be offered. Additionally, IoT may be applied to various fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart home appliances, and an advanced medical service through a fusion and integration of typical information technology (IT) and various industries.
Therefore, a variety of attempts for applying the 5G communication system to the IoT network has been made. For example, technologies, such as a sensor network, a M2M communication, and a MTC are implemented based on some techniques, such as beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna which are associated with the 5G communication technology. In addition, one example of a fusion between 5G technology and IoT technology is to apply a cloud RAN to big data processing technology.
If a core network to which a new mobile management entity (MME) receiving a request message from user equipment (UE) belongs is not a suitable network for the UE, the UE is required to select again a dedicated core network so as to receive a suitable service.
Additionally, an effective channel status information (CSI) feedback method for CoMP transmission in which several transmission points cooperatively control a signal of specific UE and interference is not considered.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for creating and reporting feedback at a UE by effectively measuring interference in a multiple CSI feedback situation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.